Claro De Luna
by Sweety8587
Summary: Inoue says goodbye to Ichigo. Episode 141 spoilers. Based on a doujinsihi by nekosaiko


**Claro De Luna**

Inoue says goodbye to Ichigo. Episode 141 spoilers.

Based on a doujinshi by nekosaiko on deviantART. It can be found here. _http // nekosaiko . deviantart . com/ art / Claro- de – luna – cover – 72478418_ (just remove the spaces)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Wish I did though……_

* * *

Night lay over Karakura city as its residents lay fast asleep in their bed. Dreaming peaceful dreams, they were completely unaware of the heartache of one girl as she knelt by the bedside of the boy she had fallen in love with. She had been forced into a situation that she never thought that she would be forced into. Having to choose between her freedom and her friend's life, it came as no surprise that she choose to save her friend's life in exchange for her own freedom. She been given a grace period of twelve hours and the allowance to say goodbye to one person. True that she had wanted to say goodbye to all of her friends but...when it came down to saying goodbye to just one person, she would always choose him over all others.

Inoue Orihime knelt by the bedside of Kurosaki Ichigo, inches away from his face and she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips or the tears that trickled down her cheeks onto his as she confessed to the boy, "I can't….I just can't."

Inoue wiped away her tears with her free hand, gazing down at Ichigo and at her hand that was still holding onto his so tightly. As much as she really wanted to kiss him, she just didn't want their first kiss to be like this, with him unaware and her leaving. She loosened her grip on his hand reluctantly, not wanting to let go of the hands that often protected her, but she looked down quickly as Ichigo's hand closed over her fingers.

_Huh?_ A soft moan escaped his lips as Inoue's gaze darted from their joined hands to his face at the sound. Fear and alarm filled her as her eyes widened when she realized that he was waking up. _Did he catch me?_, she thought with nervousness as his brown eyes opened slowly and gazed up at her.

It seemed to her that heart stopped beating when his eyes met hers and she froze by his side. Her heart pounded away in her chest as she gazed into his eyes, more soft than she had even seen them. _He's looking at me but…There's something in his look._ She prided herself on understanding Ichigo more than anyone else around him but right now…. Try as she might to decipher the look his eyes, she just couldn't.

He raised his left hand, slowly raised it up to rest it on her cheek. Her cheeks flushed and her heartbeat suddenly sounded so loud in her ears that she thought that he might be able to hear it as well. Her heart seemed to press against her ribs as his fingers tangled into her hair, brushing back the soft tresses that threatened to fall over her shoulder. His cool thumb stroked over her hot cheeks, making its way slowly down to her lips. Once there, it explored the lush softness of her lips slowly and gently pressing against them as their owner inhaled sharply.

His gaze never wandering, he raised his head up while his hand coaxed hers down to his level. In a daze, she moved with the gentle pressure of his hand, moving closer to Ichigo. His eyes were half mast while hers wide open as their lips were mere centimeters away from each others. Her eyes widened further as his lips pressed against hers, exerting a gentle pressure as his eyes finally closed again.

_Kurosaki-kun's lips…_ She thought hazily as a feeling of lightheadedness started to fill her mind and her eyes slowly fluttered close. _They're so warm._ She kissed him back, pressing back as softly as he was. She barely noticed his hand as it further twisted into her long auburn hair and pulled her closer towards him. She had always imagined that bells or whistles were going to sound in her head at their first kiss and was slightly disappointed at the lack of either. However, this lightheadedness and feeling as though she was floating on clouds more than compensated for the disappointment.

A soft sound escaped from their parting lips as Inoue pulled back, her eyes hazy and disoriented as his stayed close. His head fell back on the pillow and his hand followed, brushing against her soft hair before falling limply back by his side. His grip on her other hand finally loosened and she shakily stood up, falling back against the window as he resumed his sleep. Her fist clenched at her sweater as her breath fell out of her slightly swollen lips in short gasps, gazing down at Ichigo who had managed to do what she couldn't. Not trusting her legs to support her own weight, she remained leaning against the window as she tried to catch her breath.

She raised her hand to her lips, pressing her fingertips against her lips in wonder. _He was only dreaming…_she thought dimly, as she tried to process what just happened. She moved her hand away from her lips as she spoke softly, "You do love her this much….she…"

_I want to become like this girl you are dreaming of…_She continued the sentence in her mind as she watched his sleeping face in the soft glow of the moonlight. As she took her last look at him, an unshed tear lingered in her eyes as she whispered her goodbye,

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun."

"Farewell."

She had arrived with a flutter of the long curtains and left in the same manner. None of the room's residents seemed aware of either her entrance or departure. Had Inoue Orihime stayed just a while longer in the room rather than making her way over to the location where she was to meet Ulquiorra, she would noticed three things about Ichigo.

She would have noticed his hand tightly grasping his bed sheet, trying to hold onto a hand that was no longer there. She would have noticed the tear dangling precariously at the edge of an eye and lastly, she would have clearly heard the soft plea he made to the night.

"Don't leave, Inoue."

* * *

_I do hope that I've done justice. Its been a long, long time since I've written fanfics and first time ever I've tried my hand at Bleach. Be a dear and leave a review please. _


End file.
